The Academy
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Brooklyn never asked for the life she was going to receive after her dad is transferred to England. However, everything changes when she meets Georgie and the gang in her new home. How will her life play out? Rated T as of now for language.
1. Chapter 1

Never in my life did I think that my existence would come to this event; I was neither prepared nor willing to partake in what is supposedly to come in the near future. I was shaking at the thought of having to give up everything and leave in a moment's notice. To further explain my predicament, I guess, we will have to go back to my 16th birthday; April 8th, 2013.

My father has always a good man; an honest man. Never has he held his tongue, but he has never been disrespectful to anyone in his life. Even to the boys I have brought home or have come to pick me up for a date. He was a tall man with a muscular build and a brown buzz cut which served him well. He is a private officer first class in the United States Air Force, stationed out of Fort Myers, Florida which meant he wasn't home a lot, but when I saw him it was the best days of my life. My mother is a short woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She is a very kind woman, always baking cookies and doing school fundraisers. She compensated for the loss caused by my dad's absence. They were both good people, so when they broke the news at my birthday dinner in the middle of the Texas Roadhouse, it was less than pleasant. We were sitting at the table, laughing and eating the warm, fresh rolls when my dad turns very somber.

"Brinley" he says, which immediately worries me because he never calls me Brinley, usually Brinny. "Do you remember why we named you Brinley?"

"Yes, because you were stationed on a base called Brinley when you found out mom was pregnant" I answer.

"Correct, and I know we have been here in Florida for a long time, but sometimes my job forces me to move around."

Oh God, I knew what was to come. My whole life, my friends, everything will be gone in a matter of days. But where would we be going? For all I know it could be Fort Benning or a base camp in Guam. I had no idea at that point in time.

"So when my senior lieutenant came to me and told me that I was being moved to another camp, I had no other choice but to accept my relocation. Now I talked this over with your mom to see whether she would want to stay here or come with me to my new location. And she has decided that she will accompany me, and you will come with us."

The first thing that goes through my mind is 'seriously; on my fucking birthday?' I was more than pissed off; I was questioning why they were making me move. We would still never see him anyways, it doesn't make a difference. I don't see why I have to give up my life for something that had no effect on anything. But I didn't voice this opinion; for my parents had already made their choice.

I simply said: "When are we leaving?"

My dad cleared his throat "One week"

I took a deep breath in.

"Okay, well where are we moving to?" In all reality, I was scared to know the answer to this question. I did not want to leave, especially if I had to move somewhere one or two thousand miles away!

"I will be stationed at Menwith Hill in Yorkshire Dales, England." He pauses; awaiting any response from me. However after waiting about ten seconds with no reply, he continues. "Now we would like to give you two options. You are 16 years old now and you will be taking the GCSE in England, which means you will be done with secondary school and you will either stop education and immediately go to job training or go to college and get more credits for university. So due to this opportunity, your mother and I have come to a conclusion. After you take the GCSE, would you like to come to base with us and start your job training or go to college without us?"

Were my parents seriously moving me all the way across the Atlantic? They had to be joking; they just had to be. Even if they weren't joking, were they seriously giving me the option to go and live on my own? They seriously must be on crack.

"We will let you think about it, dear" my mom says sweetly. "In just a few weeks, kids will be taking their GCSE, so you have to let us know as soon as possible."

And I planned to, I will think about it. Even though I already know what I want to do.

We left not long after and as I walked into my beautiful house, I took in a large breath of air. This will be my last week in my childhood home, where I grew up, where I took my first steps, where I had my first sleepover. Everything that happened here will be gone.

I grabbed my keys and my Ray Ban sunglasses and bolted out the door. I pulled out of my driveway and on to the dirt road, kicking up dust and clay behind my red corvette. I turned up the music, Kenny Chesney's She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy came on and I just had to start singing. My town was a small town in the middle of nowhere. Everyone knew everyone and we were all very nice and hospitable to one another. I can't tell you how many speeding tickets I've gotten out of simply because the officer knew me and my family. Life was simple here and I loved it.

I pulled into Walgreens and jumped out of the car with a bounce in my step. I emerge through the sliding glass doors and become greeted by the quiet tune of Hank Williams Jr.

"Hi, Brinley; how are you doing today?" Carole, the cashier asks.

"I'm doing just fine thanks! It's my birthday, figured I would spoil myself a bit!"

"Oh well happy birthday, dearie, why don't you go ahead and get anything you want, I'll give you it half off" Carole says.

I tipped my head and walked through every aisle picking up whatever I could. My hair products, makeup, candy, some little travel games and the Starbucks chillers that taste like caramel. If she hadn't given me half off, it would have cost me about 60$ plus a pack of cloves, which I keep secretly from my parents. Carole felt bad about my moving predicament that she gave them to me half off too, even though I am 2 years under the legal limit. But hey, no one needs to know that.

I questioned how we were going to get our cars and all of our stuff across to Britain. But I was too out of it to think about it really.

I got home and went straight to bed. Fuck it I'll start packing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brinley**

It took us a week to pack all of our belongings up. Most of it was going to a storage unit here in Florida however the important things like photo albums and clothing were coming with us. I was permitted to bring a suitcase, a duffel bag and a small backpack. Of course that wouldn't be enough room for everything so we packed bedding and books and those sorts of things in boxes and they are being sent across on a ship and it will arrive at the base about 2 days after us. I packed the most important things to me in my suitcase like my photos, clothes, hair products, all liquids over 3 fluid ounces, some makeup and a bunch of other things. In the duffel, I have more clothes and shoes. And in my small backpack which I use as my carry on I have my mac book, my power cords, a change of clothes, some makeup, my headphones, a comfy pair of slippers and a book or two. The plane doesn't leave until 8:10 p.m which means it doesn't get to Heathrow until half past noon the next day. The tickets are around 1,300$ per person, so thank god the base is paying for it and the transportation to the base from the airport. My mom keeps going on and on about how she thinks the luggage will go missing and the ship will sink and all of our things will be lost forever. I think she's just paranoid but it's whatever at this point.

We leave tonight at 8 and I am not trying to impress anyone. My hair will be in a bun, no makeup, sweatpants and boots, they're lucky I am even showing up with a bra on. The flight is going to be long but I won't be hard because I will just sleep the whole time. Like seriously, turning on Gossip Girl and going to sleep. It is one of those two floor planes with the beds so at least I'll be comfortable. I'm also kind of obsessed with this new band that my friend showed me called Drive Like I Do, I heard they are like 18 and live in the United Kingdom so maybe I'll run into them one day! I might just read a good book and put my head phones in and rock out to them the entire time I'm up. I swear to god if they don't have Diet Coke on this plane my brain will explode.

2:00 p.m and we're driving from Sebring to Orlando International Airport in order to make our flight on time. Customs is going to be a pain in the butt so we have to leave really early. We got there about an hour or so later and the first thing we did was drop off our bags and then go straight to Starbucks. I was on the phone with my boyfriend Reagan the whole time; I was going to miss him so much. I cried when I said goodbye to him, along with all of my friends. When we left Starbucks I hung up the phone and made my way to the gate. It was only 5:30, but they were boarding at 7; and lord knows security and customs was going to take forever. Once we got through security we boarded this little monorail thing over to the gate and picked up some cinnamon rolls from the Cinnabon, it was 6:30 so we casually sauntered over to the gates, taking our time to breathe in the last of the Florida air. We weren't ready to leave but we had to. As they checked my passport and I walked onto the plane, I didn't feel excited or anxious, I felt sad. So I went straight to my seat, put my headphones in, and cried.

_Two Months Later…_

**Georgie**

Why can't I find my fucking bra? Like seriously. I must have partied too hard last night or some shit because these are not my clothes. I just woke up next to some random dude; I don't even know what dorm I'm in or if I'm even still on campus. Actually I know I'm still on campus because all of the dorms look like this. What time is it anyway? I'm just glad its Saturday because if I had to go to class today I might die like seriously. I am not fit for college at all because all I do is party. How in the hell did I even pass my GCSE? Ahh there's my bra! On someone's head, thank you. I grab my stuff and throw it in my purse as I walk out the door. Oh okay, so I'm only a few dorms away from mine. I walk down the stairs, my combat boots slushing in the Manchester snow. Why does it have to be so cold, seriously? I get back to my dorm and unlock my door. Of course, the boys are on the couch eating cereal and watching Unplugged on Palladia. I guess its Pearl Jam, whoever they are.

"And the she-wolf returns to her cave" my older brother Adam says.

Everyone laughs, even me. I'm still trying to figure out if she-wolf is a good or bad thing. I don't fucking know. I'm too hung over to give a shit. I open the fridge and pull out a Gatorade to wash down the two Tylenol pills I'm about to take.

"Oh hey slut, you got some letter stuck in your doorway from management." Matt says as I knock back the pills. Matt is my brother's best friend. The four of them, Adam, George, Matt and Ross, are always together. I'm starting to wonder if they're like conjoined at the hip. Without saying anything, I open the envelope and scan the page. My mouth gapes open in a large O as I drop the paper. They all turn and look at me.

"Georgie, love, what's wrong?" George asks.

"I am getting a new flat mate"


End file.
